


got ya self a boyfriend yet preppy?

by TonyPotts



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyPotts/pseuds/TonyPotts
Summary: Joaquin comes back to riverdale to help out fangs and decides to talk to a special someone whilst there





	got ya self a boyfriend yet preppy?

**Author's Note:**

> On my wattpad Thiamxx <3

Joaquin pov

"Im gonns miss you preppy"  
"Im gonna miss you too" We kiss and i enter the bus, not ready to run away from the one thing i love. Also not ready to have to start again but i guess this is better than being behind bars. I sit down and look out the window. Kevin stares at me and i blow a kiss. He makes a sad smile and turns around as the bus starts moving.

—————————

I walked off the bus and entered the apartment that i was staying at. I knew i would of been alone but i had my phone and everyones numbers of who i needed.  
I started my life again. Made friends, joined gangs and even got myself a new boyfriend. He was nice. I also had to constantly move apartments and he understood but i never told him the real reason why. It was a fun start but I couldn't help but miss everyone.

—————————

So here we are now, on my way to riverdale to help Fangs. Apparently he got himself in some sort of trouble and i need to help him. As i walk off the bus, im greeted with FP. He sticks his hand out and i shake it.  
"Great to see you kid"  
"You too" We walk for a bit but I decide that i needed to go see someone.  
"I'll be back in a bit" I walk and walk until i see pops and hang around outside. 

I'm wearing a black hoodie, black ripped jeans and sneakers. My hoods up so that no one can see who i am. I see Kevin leave pops and i decide to walk slowly behind him until i get the courage to speak up.  
"Got ya self a boyfriend yet preppy?" He stops in shock and turns around. I lower my hood and walk up to him in slow steps.  
"Wha- why are you here?" He looks me up and down before hugging me tight.  
"FP needed me. Can't say why but i mean, im here right" i laugh slightly and he crosses his arms.  
"Why are you talking to me?" I frown and take his hands.  
"I still really like you, preppy. I never stopped but i had to leave and try and get rid of those feelings. Now that I'm back, i thought that i should let you know that i still feel this way" kevin smiles and hugs me again.  
"I really missed you and no, I don't have a boyfriend. No one wants to be with me"  
"well you're looking at someone who does" i wink and he blushes.  
"C'mon, lets walk"


End file.
